


Just before New York

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Loki-centric, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sad Loki, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), True Love, hero Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Basically just a Loki PoV of the first avengers film but with some added gay stuff because Thorki is life.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, the earth is mine for the taking. As soon as I walk out this room it's mine to rule. 

"Put down the spear" someone with an eyepatch yells. This feels like the perfect time to test my new weapon. 

Oh, so that's what it does.Interesting. 

Once I start attacking I see a few who stand out. 

"You have heart". I'm sure he can be of some help for my plan, if not I can always kill him later. Not like he can protest now he's under my spell. A few more unwilling helpers are easy to find when I notice the eyepatched man trying to running away with my cube. 

"Please don't, I still need that".

He tries to argue with me but "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose" 

"Loki brother of Thor?" 

Now who the fuck just asked me that? I turn to the direction the voice came from and see The Dr who first showed me the cube after that business with Thor and that stupid mortal girl. I should take him with me, from what I remember he's rather smart. 

My escape is pretty straight forward from here, a few people shoot at us but what else is new and we make it out just in time to watch the building fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's going according to plan so far, and when the earth is mine I won't be just Thors lesser brother that even he forgets to respect, no I'll be king. I'll be his equal at last. 

"Your ambition is weak, full of childish need" 

Well yes, you could call me petty I suppose I am but I deserve to be king far more than my ungrateful brother ever did. He has no idea how to rule, he's a fighter not a ruler. If only he could fight while I rule and mother would be so proud but Odin would never let that happen, especially not now that I'm meant to be dead. Oh I can't wait to see Thors face when he finds me alive. I wonder if he will be pleased to see me or angered by my lies? I'm hoping for pleased but I'm smart enough to know that sort of blind hope does not often deliver results.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently I need to go to Germany to finish my machine, wonderful more traveling. Hopefully if I cause a spectacle a certain brother of mine may see fit to pay me a visit. 

At the museum it's easy to get in and blend in for that matter. My target is clear and this should be fun. Once I obtain the eyeball for Barton I can't help but feel slightly excited for my next step. 

"Kneel!" 

There is always to be one who refuses, one to make an example of and here we have it. This old fool trying to make a point by paying with his life. How ridiculously stupid. 

"There are no men like me" 

And then boom, the super soldier is here with his wonderfully irritating optimism. I thought this fight would be harder but perhaps that ice messed him up more than first thought. Strange, I hardly even have to try to knock him down a peg on the pompous scale. 

Fortunately for my plan, the Iron one shows up and I don't have the energy to fake fight him too so I surrender. Everything is working out just as I planned. 

And now, the lighting above makes everything I've done up till now worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightening?" Rogers asks me. 

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" It's ironic that this is exactly what I've been waiting for, my darling brother finally paying attention. I hear him land and then only seconds later he knocks Stark back and takes me out.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't super appreciate being thrown into the rocks quite so hard but I guess that's the anger I was worrying about, perhaps now he be pleased to see me. 

"Where is the tesseract?" 

Oh perhaps we are still on anger then. 

"I missed you too". At least I bloody mean it. 

"I thought you were dead" he grabs my face and shoulder and I can't help but smile at the familiar contact I have missed so much. 

"Did you mourn?" I can't help but wonder if he truly missed me. If I truly mattered to him. It shouldn't have to be this hard to gain his attention but him and Odin pushed me to this. 

He leans in to touch our lips and I know he means it. Its brief but it fuels my anger against him. 

"Do you remember none of that?" He asks as I push away from him. 

"I remember a shadow living in the shade of your greatness" 

He follows me and grabs my arm, turning me to face him. He kisses me again before pulling away and saying "you do not need to take the world I love to make up for your slights" 

"I mean to rule them" I say calmly before leaning down and kissing him again. 

"You think yourself better than them" he says softly as he pushes back my hair and kisses my forehead. 

"Well, yes"

We both laugh for a second before we cups my face in his hand and says sadly "then you miss the truth in ruling brother" 

Odin's stupid Ravens fly down so I step away from him and walk across the rocks. I know we won't agree now not on this topic at least which is a shame because I was hoping that once he'd seen me again he'd want to help me but alas I must go it alone. 

"You give up this poisonous dream, you come home" Thor ignores the birds and grabs my face in hands in desperation before kissing me again. This time it's different, not just light pecks but a real kiss. It's been so long since we've done this and I find myself actually considering his offer because in this moment I would give nearly anything to just stay in his arms forever. However, thinking of life on Asgard now that I've seen so many other worlds just won't do. What would I be there? The false prince who should be in a cell for his crimes but won't be? The traitor everyone but Thor and mother want to hate? I'd be nothing, and I can't have that anymore. It's been long enough and now it's my turn to rule. 

"You need the cube to bring me home but I've sent it off I know not where". He pushes me back and I stumble, he picks up his hammer as if to threaten me but we both know he won't harm me. 

"Listen well brother" and just on cue Stark flies by and grabs him. 

I watch from the rocks as they fight and have to resist the urge to murder Odins birds. I feel slightly nervous when Thor gets thrown back the first time but it soon becomes clear he can handle himself perfectly fine in this fight. Watching Thor fight fills me with overwhelmingly positive memories, I had nearly forgotten how attractive he looks all covered in sweat, swinging that hammer around like a toy. Rogers shows up and soon it's over and we re-board the jet.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm being walked to my new cell when I spy what I've been looking for. The monster. On this very ship! It's like a joke, they play right into my hand and this is almost too easy. My Septor has been taken so they shall soon start to fight and tear themselves apart. 

I don't intend to stay in this cell for very long but my time is made shorter when Thor comes to visit. He wants to know why again but I've told him why and I know I can't convince him to help so I can't tell him anymore. It saddens me that we are separated by the glass but I have to remind myself that it's not permanent and the first thing I'll do when I leave is kiss him goodbye. 

It's not too long before one miss Natasha Romanov comes to visit me too. She appears to be concerned for Barton and offers me far too much back story for an interesting topic but I can't help but want to exploit this need for protection Barton. 

"Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?" 

It's almost admirable, I hope that Thor would do the same for me in this situation but I don't know if I could do it for him, of course I love him enough to want that but I don't love anyone more than myself so it would depend on too many variables to be able to know. 

"This is my bargain, you muling quim" 

"You're a monster" 

"Oh no, you brought the monster" 

Oh fuck. I might have fucked up. That damned woman, distracting me with tales of love to extract information from me. She can ruin everything. No, no, no my septor is still working to manipulate them into fighting so my plan should still be in tact. Either way my ride should be on its way any minute now.


	7. Chapter 7

My exit is going smoothly, and I hear the beast so all hope is restored. And here comes my cavalry.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh Thor, always showing up at the wrong moment. 

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" 

"Loki, let me out" 

I walk to the glass and put my hand up and he does the same on the other side. 

" I can't" 

He steps back and hits the glass with his hammer causing it to shake and come lose. 

"Stop, you can't hit it or it will drop" 

He looks surprised at me, as if I am being cruel to leave him in there but I didn't mean to trick him into it, and even if I did it would be to stop him interfering so as to prevent a fight between us. I know this is now a conflict of interest with me trying to take over the earth and him trying to protect it but if I could just keep him away then he won't have to choose between the earth and me because I fear his choice and I don't think I want to know his true loyalty just yet. 

I can't leave him in there if he's going to continue to hit the glass, I won't let him die for his own stupidity and inability to listen. 

"I'll let you out. But you can't stop me"

Coulson walks in with some huge gun pointed at me, telling me to move away. He leaves me no choice but to stab him in the back with the septor. 

"Nooooo!!" Thor tells as he stupidly bangs his fist on the glass. 

"No, Thor" I try to stop him but it's too late and the cage is already falling. I stand over the hole and I hope with all my heart that he finds a way out of that stupid contraption but there's nothing I can do now. 

While I'm distracted looking out at where my brother fell to his assumed death Coulson who apparently isn't dead yet shoots me with that huge gun which sends me hurtling backwards.


	9. Chapter 9

The only place to really set up the portal is on Stark tower, hit them where it hurts. 

As much as I wish Thor is not dead I need him not to show up here because his interference will only cause me personal conflict I can't afford to have at this point. 

Stark attempts to threaten me, with no armour? How ridiculous. 

The insolent fool, brings Thor into this which I can't help but feel irritated by. We are going to have to fight aren't we. I love Thor but I can't let that stop this, it's my birth right to rule and I won't let anything stop me. 

"This usually works" apparently Tony Stark does not have a heart but he manage not to die after I throw him out the window. Weird.


	10. Chapter 10

They are here. My army has arrived and soon Midgaurd will be mine. 

Not soon after I start to watch over the destruction they are causing, Thor shows up near to me. 

Great, here comes that personal conflict i was so afraid of. He seems angry, having that hammer around. 

"Loki, turn off the tesseract or I'll destroy it" 

I'm glad he's alive, not so glad that he's here however. I jump down to be on the same level as him. 

"Brother, you can't. It won't be destroyed its too powerful" 

We walk closer to each other as I spot a jet aiming at us. I'm left with no other choose then to shoot it. 

"Will you stop trying to kill my friends?" Thor yells in aggravation as the jet spins and sets alit. 

"Will you stop befriending those I mean to kill?" 

He moves to hit me but I duck. 

"I don't want to fight you Thor. Please just get out of here and go back to Asgard" 

" it's my job to protect the earth, I can't let you destroy it brother" 

"I'm not destroying it, I mean to rule as a benevolent God" 

He grabs my face in his hands and forces me to look at the destruction. "You think this madness with end in your rule?" he asks softly. 

"It's too late, it's too late to stop it" 

"No, we can. Together" 

For a moment I consider his offer, I really truly consider it. But I can't go back to a life where I'm nothing not now. I've come so far and I deserve this. This is my swan song and I shan't allow myself to be compromised by Thor. 

"Forgive me brother" I beg as I step away from his hold, he looks confused for a second but once I stab him in the side he falls. I don't want to hurt him but he can't get in my way anymore if he is injured. He needs to injured, because then he'll be safe and I can rule. 

I kiss his forehead before jumping off the tower to land on one of ships. I can't bare to look at him anymore. I need to stay focused.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh fucking fantastic, Banner shows up just in time to ruin everything and from what I see I clearly didn't stab Thor hard enough to stop him from fighting. 

"Send the rest" is my last hope right now. 

I will have the earth. Even if it means I don't have Thor.


	12. Chapter 12

I see Romanov attracted to one of my ships. The stupid bitch needs to get out of here and stop ruining my plans! I shoot at her but my concentration is last when Barton shoots an arrow at me. An arrow? A dumb little arrow what did he think that would do? I catch it easily but then the damned thing explodes sending me falling back onto Stark tower. 

I make to stand up and continue fighting when all I see is green and I'm hurtling backwards into a wall. 

I have reached my limit with this pathetic interruptions. 

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me. I am a God, you dull creature and I will not be bullied by a" 

And then it happened. The stupid green monster picked me up and smashed me into the ground like a ball. I'm so in shock that I can hardly breathe, let alone move. 

"Puny God" is all I hear as it walks away. 


	13. Chapter 13

So um I guess I lost then? How did that happen? 

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now" 

Thor picks me up and I feel no regret at my attempts to take the earth for my own but I do have fear for what is to come next. He's to take me back to Asgard and await Odins justice.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm locked up in chains and dragged by his rough hand as we have to use the cube to get home. As soon as we leave earth I assume we are to go straight to Asgard but we don't. We stop somewhere I don't recognise. 

Thor removed the gag from my mouth and kisses me. I go to deepen it by putting my arms around his neck but my chains get in the way. 

We look at each other as we both know we will never have this again back home on Asgard. Not now at least. We only have this moment together before I'm to die and he knows this just as well as I. 

This knowledge along with the pain of how long it had been since the last time is probably what lead to us both rapidly undressing at getting to work on making our last time count. 

I'm still chained at the wrists but Thor makes no move to free me as I lay down on my back and he climbs on top. His hands move freely up my body and stop purposefully at my inner thighs which he soon decorates with kisses, before moving his mouth up. I lie there content in his actions but wishing to touch him in a way that my restraints won't allow. 

When he is finished sorting me out, his mouth travels back down to my inner thighs before traveling in the other direction now as he warms me up for his entrance. 

The face he makes when he cums is so beautiful that I want to retain the image forever, especially now it is soon to be one of my last memories. 

I move us around so that I'm sat on top of him, straddling at his waist. I kiss a line from his neck down to his waist. I stop when I see the newly forming scar that I had given him when I stabbed him in the side and give it some extra attention as if to apologise for its creation. 

He reaches out to touch my face and our eyes meet. 

"I will miss you brother" he says sadly. Clearly attempting to hold back his tears. 

"At least if you mourn this time, it won't be for nothing" I say lightly but it appears wasted on him.

He runs a thumb in circles on my cheek as if he means to remind himself how it feels. I notice a few tears escape the God of thunders eyes and I can't help but feel guilty. I lean down to kiss him again. Softer this time, as a comforting act not a sexual one. 

"You will be ok, brother. One day you'll be king and then you'll have much bigger things to worry about than a jealous brother constantly trying to over throw you" 

"You are much more to me than that Loki and you know it" 

"Thor, don't cry. You don't have to hand me over to Odin, we could just stay here" 

"We can't do that and you know it. Father would only find us and then we'd both be executed" 

"At least we'd be together" 

"You'd only find a way to betray me and have yourself set free" 

"Oh brother, do you really think so little of me?" I joke and he laughs but we both know he is right. 

"Loki, we should go" 

"Just a little while longer. Please? A dying mans last wish?" 

"Only for you"


End file.
